Freedom
by Sir Demon Wolf Lord
Summary: Meg has finally had enough with the abuse she suffers at the hands of her own family, and decided to runaway in search of a place where she belongs. Along the way she is joined by a boy with a mysterious past. Will she find the happiness she deserves or will she be knocked into the ground like countless times before. Meg/Oc, Griffin Family-bashing/ minus Brian/Stewie.
1. To Be Free

**A/n: Here's a new story that's been nibbling at me for a while, and I decided to post as an additional apology for the short chapter of APS. Without further do here is my newest story.**

Meg Griffin stared at her family in the living room from her place at the top of the stairs, with nothing but pure anger in her eyes. For as long as she could remember Meg had been treated horribly by the people she was forced to call family, not a single day went by where she wasn't farted on by her father Peter, or verbally abused by just about everybody else. It had gone on for far too long in her opinion, and Meg had decided that she wasn't going take it anymore.

With one last glare at her 'family' who were watching TV and hadn't noticed her presence, Meg returned to the peaceful solitude of her room. Which was empty save for a large bulging rucksack with a dufflebag tied to the top of it, equal full. Meg walked over to her closet pulled a thin red jacket and put it on before zipping it closed. She then went over to her bed grabbed the rucksack and secured it to her back.

Meg adjusted the rucksack slightly before she headed for the open window next to her bed, where a collapsible ladder had been placed. Before she had started her descent Meg took her signature hat off her head and placed it on the nightstand, right next to a plain white envelope. With that matter taken care of Meg began to climb down the ladder, before her head had disappeared below her windowsill she took one last look at her room and said only one word.

"Goodbye"

And then she was gone leaving her room silent and empty.

Once Meg had reached the ground she folded the ladder back into its' compact form and slipped it in a pocket of her rucksack that still had room, before she walked toward the sidewalk. Upon reaching the sidewalk Meg turned toward Mr. Swanson's house and walked down the sidewalk until she had come to a bus bench, that thankfully was surrounded on three sides. Meg took a seat on the bench to wait for the bus that she knew would be coming in a couple of minutes, because she had studied the bus schedule the last few weeks in preparation for this occasion

And sure enough Meg could hear the sound of the bus approaching her location, which it did a couple of minutes later. Meg stood up as the bus doors opened with a slight hiss, revealing its' driver who took no notice of the teenage girl with the large backpack. '_Perfect'_ Meg thought to herself as she was counting on the bus driver to ignore her just like everybody else did when they weren't harassing her, she climbed the few steps as the bus' doors closed with a sense of finality.

Meg looked down the aisle of the bus and noticed that it was empty save for a teenage looking boy sitting at the back, with his eyes closed as if he was asleep. After a moment of thought Meg decided to sit next to him, since she decided that running away from 'home' meant a fresh start and what better way than making a new friend. As Meg approached the boy she noticed the large backpack taking up the space to the left of him, though there was still a space to the boys' right that was large enough for her to sit.

Once she was directly in front of the boy who had arms crossed over his chest, Meg cleared her throat semi-loudly which prompted the boy to open his left eye. "Is there something I can help you with?" asked the boy in a tone that wasn't polite, but at the same time wasn't hostile. Meg brushed aside his cold greeting easily as she had been subject to worst, "I was wondering if it was ok for me to sit next to you" said Meg with a smile as she indicated the seat with a hand gesture.

The boy-whose name she didn't know- scrutinized her with his lone eye for a couple of seconds, before he closed it and said "By all means". And with another smile Meg sat down in the seat but not before removing her rucksack and placed it on the floor in front of her, then she turned to look at her fellow bus rider. Meg noticed that the boy looked roughly around her age with auburn colored hair that lay flat on his head, save for three thick strands of hair that rested above his right eye. His other eye had a scar going diagonally from the right side of the eye to just below it, another thing Meg noticed was that his skin was a chocolate-brown.

Lowering her gaze Meg saw that he wore a dark gray jacket which was left open, to show a _Mtn-dew_ t-shirt with three metal rods in front of it attached to a thin string necklace around the boys' neck. The boy also wore a pair of light red pants with a silver line spiraling down the pants leg, and he wore a pair of black shoes. A brief noise startled Meg out of her inspection of the boys' appearance, looking up she noticed that the boys' eyes were open and were staring at her.

**A/n: Well here's the first chapter of my new story, and I hope you liked it. I came up with this idea after watching 'Family Guy' and how awful Meg was treated and by her own family!. Remember to review and tell me how I did plz.**


	2. Ryan

**A/n: Wow I just want to say thanks to all those who reviewed/fav'd/ and added **_**Freedom**_** to their alert list. I honestly didn't think it would be this popular so soon, and so here's Chapter 2 of Freedom.**

**-a few minutes before Meg arrived, at the edge of Quahog-**

At the outskirts of Quahog, Rhode Island a train was just beginning to pull into the station, with a loud screech of its wheels the train came to a complete stop. "Last stop! Quahog, Rhode Island" said an attendant to the trains passengers, letting them know it was time to disembark. Despite the rather late hour a small crowd of people flooded out of the train, and it was only when the last couple of people left did a teenage boy leave his seat and got off the train.

He had auburn-colored hair that lay flat on his head, save for three thick strands that rested above his right eye. His left eye had a scar going diagonally across it, both were a silvery-yellow. His skin was a chocolate-brown and he couldn't help the small frown from appearing on his face, as he adjusted the large, bulging backpack on his back. His name was Ryan Syzen and he had no idea where he was supposed to go, he needed to catch a bus ride to his next destination.

Which meant that Ryan had to find out where the nearest bus station was, and since he was new to this city he had to find someone who did. Looking around the crowd of people going to and fro, Ryan searched for someone who looked like they lived in this city. After of a couple of minutes of looking Ryan spotted an elderly woman sitting on a nearby bench,and started to make his way through the throng of people in front of him.

Once he had reached the woman's bench Ryan tapped her on the right shoulder and said, "Excuse me ma'am" while keeping his tone respectfully polite. Despite the fact that he preferred to not to interact with other people, he knew how be polite when he needed to be. The woman turned around quickly and noticed the teenage boy standing behind her, "Yes can I help you?" asked the woman with a kind smile.

Ryan gave her a slight grin before he spoke again, "I'm new in town and I was wondering if you could point me to the nearest bus stop please" asked Ryan politely. The woman beamed slightly at the rather polite young man, it was a refreshing change of pace from the rude young men she usually dealt with.

"Of course once you leave the station turn left and go two blocks, it should be in front of a building with two stone lions in front of it" said the woman with a warm tone. "Thank you very much" said Ryan giving the woman a respectful tilt of his head, then he turned around and headed for the station's exit. The elderly woman watched him leave with another warm smile, "What a nice young man" said the woman to herself.

Ryan followed the woman's instruction and soon found himself sitting on a bench while he waited for the bus. After a couple of minutes Ryan reached into his jacket's right pocket and pulled out a slip of paper, it read: **12:30 am**. This was when the bus was scheduled to arrive, after putting the paper back in his pocket Ryan shifted his jacket slightly to show a metal chain attached to his belt and it went into his left pocket.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out of a pocket watch attached to the chain, while he knew some people preferred to use digital watches he liked using this particular watch. It showed that it was **12:25**, satisfied Ryan closed his watch and put it back into his pocket and made himself comfortable for the wait.

*********************5 minutes later*******************************

Ryan climbed on to the bus once it had arrived at the bus stop, "Bit late to be using the bus isn't it?" asked the bus driver offhandedly. " I suppose" Ryan muttered barely audible to the old man ears, before he walked to the back of the bus. Thankfully there was nobody else on the bus so he didn't have to worry about people bugging him, Ryan placed his bag in the seat to his and settled down in the middle seat before closing his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

He wasn't tired but he figured that since there wasn't anything noteworthy to see, then he would simply enjoy the silence while it lasted. After what felt like a couple of seconds Ryan felt the bus come to a stop, and correctly assumed that they were at another bus stop. Then he heard the sound of someone climbing aboard, whoever it was didn't say anything to the driver but started to walk down the bus' aisle. Pretty soon Ryan felt the person come to a stop in front of him, and for a moment he hoped they would simple sit down and bother him.

Sadly that hope was dashed a moment later when that person cleared their throat loud enough to get his attention, with a near silent sigh Ryan decided to just bite the bullet and see what they wanted. Mainly because if he didn't then he was sure they would keep bugging him, Ryan opened his left eye only as he didn't feel like opening his right, and got his first look at the person in front of him.

The first thing Ryan noticed was it was a girl somewhere around his age with brown hair, a pink shirt along with a pair of blue jeans. But what really drew his attention was the large backpack the girl was carrying, it was clearly bulging with supplies. Directing his gaze back to the girl's face Ryan decided to address her, "Is there something I can help you with? asked Ryan with a slight chilled voice.

He used that tone when he didn't feel like socializing with other people, and just wanted to be left alone. It worked a good amount of the time because people seemed to get the message and leave him alone, Ryan noticed the girl gulp slightly before she seemed to gather her courage to speak. " I was wondering if it was ok for me to sit next to you" she asked with a smile and a hand gesture at the seat to his right, Ryan just stared at her for a couple of moments.

It was a public bus and she didn't need his permission to sit down, so why did she even ask him like his opinion had any significance on whether she could sit there. Ryan decided to just go along with it as he didn't have any reason why she couldn't sit there, "by all means" Ryan muttered as he closed his opened eye and thus didn't see her give him another smile before setting her bag on the floor and sitting down in the bus seat. A couple of minutes passed in silence for Ryan, until he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Recognizing this feeling from the many times he had been stared at from before, Ryan opened his eyes and turned to his fellow bus rider. He saw her eyes moving up and down his form, as if she was memorizing what he looked like. Ryan growled lowly her blatant staring.

**A/n: Well heres Chapter two of Freedom, and I hope it was worth the long wait. Review and let me know what you think, I'm sorry for the long wait, but life has kicked my butt lately.**


	3. Twizzler's and Notes

**A/n: I apologize for the long wait, a lot of stuff just kept getting in the way. Also I am stunned at just how popular this story so thanks to all who fav'd and followed it means a lot to me.**

**-Previously-**

_Lowering her gaze Meg saw that he wore a dark gray jacket which was left open, to show a __Mtn-dew__t-shirt with three metal rods in front of it attached to a thin string necklace around the boys' neck. The boy also wore a pair of light red pants with a silver line spiraling down the pants leg, and he wore a pair of black shoes. A brief noise startled Meg out of her inspection of the boys' appearance, looking up she noticed that the boys' eyes were open and were staring at her__ ._

_Recognizing this feeling from the many times he had been stared at from before, Ryan opened his eyes and turned to his fellow bus rider. He saw her eyes moving up and down his form, as if she was memorizing what he looked like. Ryan growled lowly her blatant staring__ ._

* * *

However just as he was about to open his mouth to deliver a scathing retort, Ryan found a hand belonging to the girl who looked truly apologetic. "I'm sorry for waking you I'm Meg" said Meg with a friendly grin deliberately omitting her last name. Ryan stared at her for a second as he felt his annoyance drain away, and he felt embarrassed for being annoyed in the first placed.

Giving Meg a light grin Ryan clasped his right hand with her left, and the two shook hands briefly. "I'm Ryan" said Ryan once the handshake had ceased, after that they settled into a comfortable silence, which seemed to suit them both just fine. Meg stared out the window to her right as she watched the wilderness passed them by, though with how dark it was Meg could barely see anything.

It was only when she heard a crinkling sound did Meg turn to face Ryan, who was opening a bag of chocolate Twizzler's(**1)**. He looked eager to start eating them but seemed to restrain himself, as he held a handful of them in her direction. "Did you want some? I've got plenty to spare" said Ryan half fearing she'd say yes and half hoping she'd say no, Meg looked stunned at the offer and it took a couple of seconds before she realized he was waiting for a response.

"Thanks" said Meg as she took the offered treat and starting nibbling on one, finding it to be very delicious. _'Maybe this whole running away from home thing won't be so bad' _thought Meg as she enjoyed the chocolate snack, pretty soon she had devoured all of them as her growling stomach told her it was empty.

"I'm sorry"

* * *

Meg started those words came out of nowhere she turned to Ryan, who was nibbling on a twizzler, and looking slightly uncomfortable about something. "What are you apologizing for?" asked Meg puzzled about the reason for the sudden apology, Ryan didn't look at her, "For growling at you earlier it was rude and I'm sorry for it". Meg blinked that was what he was apologizing for?, "Oh that well don't worry about it I've dealt with worse than a simple growl" said Meg outwardly composed but inside was panicking lightly.

"_Crap why'd I say that now he's going to ask what I meant!, I can't tell him about the Griffins he might try to call the cops and bring me back to that hellhole"._

Ryan did indeed look curious about what she said, and to Meg's hidden relief didn't press the issue any further. "So, said Meg in a attempt to divert the conversation, "what brings you all the way to Quahog this time of night?". Ryan looked amused as he quickly countered, "I could ask you the same question?". "True, conceded Meg, "but I asked you first!". Ryan started chuckling and said with a laugh, "Touche! and to answer your question I'm looking for someone special."

He said that last part solemnly, which prompted Meg to hesitantly ask the big question. "Who?"

Ryan was silent for a few moments and just when Meg wasn't to apologize, he spoke in a near silent whisper.

"My mother".

**-Griffin House-**

* * *

Brian Griffin stood hesitantly outside of Meg's room with his right paw poised to knock, he hadn't seen Meg all day and it was starting to worry him a lot. So once everybody else in the family had fallen asleep, with Peter and Lois being the last ones due them having a intimate moment Brian it was time to check on the least liked Griffin(Not his opinion). Brian took a deep breath and knock quietly but firmly on Meg's door, when no response came he waited a minute before knocking louder but still quietly on the door.

Now getting really worried Brian grabbed the door handle, which to his surprise and dread wasn't locked. He slowly opened the door with his eyes closed, and then once the door opened fully did he open his eyes and gasped with wide eyes. Meg's room while not the most decorated or furnished was completely barren, with no trace anyone had ever been living in it. Brian walked into the room looking for something that meant explain this, after a couple seconds he spied a envelope on the bedside table.

He opened the envelope to see that there was a piece of paper in it, taking it out Brian read what was written on it.

**Dear Brian(your the only one who would willingly enter my room)**

**If you hadn't guessed by now I've left this horrible family, and going somewhere where I will be appreciated and loved. Not treated like a plague or some ugly mutant, and by my own family no less!. Nobody in this town even remotely cared about me, except for you Brian and I thank you immensely for that.**

**I don't know where I'll end up at but it can't be worse than staying here.**

**Signed Megan**

**p.s Brian there's a key in the envelope for you, it's for my safety deposit box at the bank which has something I want you to have.**

A/n: Well that's it for this chapter and I hope it was worth the long wait. Also I you guys wouldn't mind checking out my youtube channel( link on my profile) and view my vids and maybe comment plz.

**1: **It is a real snack and it's my favorite


	4. The Start Of A Friendship?

A/n: What's up everybody here's the next chapter and I hope it's to your liking. Also I would greatly appreciate if you guys check out my YouTube channel(link in my profile).

* * *

"Your Mother?" asked Meg after a few moments, "Why are you looking for her?". Ryan was silent for a couple of seconds and Meg was about to apologize for asking when he spoke, "I'm looking for her because I have a ton of questions for her". That answer satisfied Meg and so she settled in her seat and watched the world go by, while Ryan made himself comfortable in his seat and was soon asleep if the light snoring was any indication.

Meg on the other hand had too much on her mind to think about sleep, for a brief moment she entertained the idea that her 'family' would miss her and come looking for her. She had stop that line of thought to keep from laughing out loud, at the sheer absurdness of it. Though Meg did wonder how long it would be before they noticed her disappearance, a week at most as she believed Lois or Peter would barge into her room looking for her diary.

Really there were only two people in the Griffin household Meg didn't hate with all her being, and that was Brian and Stewie. Brian because he actually seemed to care about her, in a platonic way of course. She didn't think she would ever love him romantically, excluding the time when she became obsessed with him and dog-napped him. Which to be fair was mainly due to the fact that he actually stood up for her, which had never happened before.

As for Stewie that was much more simple to explain, he was just a baby and thus hadn't been corrupted by the rest of the family's stupidity. That and she secretly rooted for him during his attempts to kill Lois, yeah she knew and said nothing to anybody. The fact that Lois never saw these attempts for what they were, only proved her previous statement about the family's stupidity. And while Stewie had said some very hurtful things about her(Which made her wonder why the family or anyone turned hard of hearing whenever he spoke), he was just imitating the rest of the family like all children do.

Meg glanced at Ryan from the corner of her eye, wondering he could fall asleep in such a position. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was slumped forward slightly, with his legs pulled up on the edge on his seat. All in all it looked very uncomfortable, at least in her opinion.

* * *

-**Quahog, Griffin House-**

Brian could only stare blankly at the note in his paws, as he tried to come to terms with what he just read. Brian wanted to deny it and think it was a prank, but in his heart he knew it to be true. Meg was gone and there was a very strong chance she'd never return, and Brian wouldn't blame her in the slightest. "Brian what are you doing in Meg's room?"asked Stewie standing in the doorway, holding Rupert in one hand and rubbing his eye with the other.

Brian jumped and turned around sharply, "Don't sneak up on me like that" Brian admonished the toddler getting an eye-roll in response. "And I was just reading this note from Meg" said Brian as he glanced at the note still held in his grip, "It says that she ran away and isn't coming back". Any sleepiness Stewie had vanished in a instant, "She's really gone?" asked Stewie as he just now took notice of the emptiness of the room.

Brian could only nod in response.

Stewie scoffed and turned away from the room, "Good and I hope she never returns". "Stewie how could you say such a thing don't you..." said Brian angrily with clenched paws, and he would have said more but Stewie cut him off. "Oh get real Brian if she had stayed here then she probably would've died from one of the fat man's jokes or would've snapped and killed everybody in this family but us" said Stewie with cool calm logic.

Brian felt his anger at Stewie dissipate once he heard his reasoning, which he agreed with wholeheartedly. Stewie walked into what was once Meg's room, and grabbed her signature pink hat that was on the nightstand. "I'm going to miss her" said Stewie with a small sniff, Brian stood beside him and placed and arm around the genius' shoulders. "Me too but look on the bright side now she will be free to live the life she deserves and maybe she'll find the happiness she couldn't get here".

"I sure hope so Brian"

* * *

**-A Couple of Hours Later-**

"Last stop everybody off!" called the Bus driver as the bus came to a stop, outside of a bus station. Meg who was reading a book she'd pulled from her backpack looked up from the page she was reading at his announcement, with a sigh at having to wait to read what happened next she quickly put the book back in her bag before turning to Ryan. He had been asleep for the past couple of hours, so Meg place a hand on his shoulder and lightly shook him.

She didn't have to wait long before his eyes blearily opened and look around the bus for a moment before settling on her, "What is it?" asked Ryan gruffly as he stretched as best he could in the cramped space. Meg stood up and shoulder her large backpack, "It's the end of the bus line Time to get off" said the brunette. Ryan blinked and looked out the window to see they were parked at the bus station, "Huh we got here quicker than what I was expecting" said Ryan with a surprised tone before he followed her example and shouldered his backpack.

The two quickly disembarked from the bus and walked down the sidewalk, "Yeah time flies when you're asleep doesn't it?" asked Meg slightly teasing the red-head. Ryan's response to her teasing was to give her a flat look, out of the corner of his right eye. "So where are we going?" asked Meg as she didn't know anything about this town, suddenly Ryan came to a stop forcing her to stop as well to keep from walking into him.

"We? What's this 'we' stuff you're talking about I never said you could come with me" said Ryan in minor annoyance at her audacity. They hadn't known each other more than a couple of hours, and she thought that she could just include herself into his business. Meg wilted a little under his annoyed stared and was prepared for an argument, when Ryan let up the glare and sighed while running his hand through his hair.

"Look I'm not saying I don't want you around but you can't just invite yourself into my affairs so suddenly" said Ryan, before continuing to walk down the sidewalk after a couple of feet he turned to face her over his shoulder. "Come on there's a hotel nearby we can stay the night at" was all he said before walking away, Meg stared at his back for a couple of moments, first he didn't want her to follow him and now he was ok with it?.

'_Boys_" thought Meg as she hurried after Ryan, _ 'this could be the start of a great friendship'._

**A/n: Well what do you think?, I actually have a basic plot outlined in my head. But we'll just see how well I can out it together on the page.**


	5. Beds and Stats

Ryan and Meg walked down the dark sidewalk in silence, well Meg wanted one of them to start talking, because the silence was deafening. Every time she tried to say something the words never made it past her lips, mostly because she had didn't want to annoy Ryan any further.

A quick glance out of her eye showed that he was staring straight ahead, a little frown decorated his face showing that he was probably a still annoyed at her intrusion into his journey. "You're allowed to talk ya-know" said Ryan abruptly, Meg gave a little start at the sudden in behavior.

"I didn't think you would want to talk" said Meg, a little happy that she was having a conversation with someone who actually wanted to talk with her. Ryan turned to look at her briefly, conveying a silent apology before returning his gaze forward. "I not usually in a talking mood when I travel" said Ryan, his tone was a little distant then what he had intended.

"Really?" asked Meg surprised.

Ryan simply nodded and said nothing.

They walked until they came to a intersection and waited on the street corner, for the walk sign to turn green. And since it had just turned red, there would be a bit of a wait until then. "So what's the name of this city?" asked Meg, curious about the city they were in. Ryan smirked slightly as he chuckled under his breath, "I believe it's called Buthurst" he said with a straight face.

* * *

Meg couldn't help but to burst out laughing at the ridiculous name, once her laughing was reduced to a few giggles did she turn to Ryan. "Is really this town's name?" asked Meg though she doubted it was, Ryan gave a minute snicker before he answered her. "No it's actually called Aquarius Port(**1**)", Meg gave a sound of understanding as the crosswalk sign finally turn green and soon they were on the other sidewalk.

Meg looked around her as she and Ryan continued to the hotel, there was hardly anyone outside. Which made sense as it was well after midnight, they were passing by a convenience store that was surprisingly still open, when Ryan stopped abruptly. "What's wrong?" asked Meg worriedly at sudden stop, "Nothing I was gonna go in and get a **Mtn Dew(2)**" said Ryan pointing at the store with his thumb.

"Oh ok I'll join you I could use a soda about now" said Meg as she followed him into the store, with a cashier that looked half-asleep on their feet. They got to the soda coolers and selected their drinks, with Ryan grabbing a Mtn Dew while Meg took a Dr. Pepper(**3)**. After paying for their drink Ryan and Meg walked out the store, only to bumped into someone was they were coming in the store. "Watch where you're going!" said the person-girl- they walked into, she had long-black hair and emerald green eyes that were glaring at them...or more specifically Ryan.

* * *

In fact it looked like she was trying to kill him, with how intense her glare was. If glares had to the power to kill, then Ryan would be nothing but a pile of ashes. Ryan merely open his can of Mtn Dew and took a casual drink, seemingly ignoring the black-haired girl who glared harder at him. Meg switch her gaze back and forth between them, wondering just what they story was.

"So you guys know each other?" Meg finally asked unwilling to bear the tense silence any further, the stranger swung her eyes to meet Meg's and softened ever so slightly. Giving Meg a brief look that was vaguely pity she brushed past them, rudely shoving Ryan's shoulder as she went into the store.

Meg turned her questioning eyes to Ryan who was already walking away, she hurried after and repeated her question. "No I've never met her before" said Ryan taking a drink of his soda, "Really?", she seemed to hate you pretty strongly for a first encounter" said Meg wondering if he was lying to her.

Oddly that possibility hurt her slightly.

"It's the truth" said Ryan a little defensive for a strange reason, "we have never met, but I've dealt with people like her before in the past". Meg detected a hint of bitterness in his voice, clearly this wasn't something he wanted to talk about. But her mouth was faster then her brain and so Meg blurted out, "Who?". Immediately Ryan's turned his head to face her, a dark look flashed in his eyes briefly.

"My Family".

* * *

The rest of their walk was spent in awkward silence that seemed almost palpable, and after several excruciating minutes they finally arrived a the hotel. Meg was surprised to someone at the front desk, as it was after midnight she thought the front desk would be closed for the night. Regardless Ryan approached the clerk who was way too perky for how late it was, soon they were signed in and he took the offered room key.

Once Ryan opened the door Meg looked around the small room, and quickly noticed a small problem. "There's only one bed" She noted with some surprise, Ryan heard the surprise in her voice and rolled his eyes. "Thank you Captain Obvious," He said as he moved to place his large backpack in a chair. Meg glared at him for the sarcasm, though it was half hearted since it had been unnecessary for her to point it out.

"Well we need to decide who will get the bed" said Meg dropping her backpack at the foot of the bed, Ryan took a clothed bundle from his pack before he responded. "You will naturally" said Ryan in a tone that left no room for discussion, Meg blinked in surprise at getting the sole bed with no resistance.

"You don't want it?" asked Meg wanting to know his reason for giving up a perfectly good bed, Ryan replied with a simple 'No' before he entered the bathroom and locked the door. And soon the sound of rushing water was heard, indicating that Ryan was taking a shower. Meg quickly changed into her pajamas which were rather plain, but they were comfortable and that was all that mattered to her.

Meg gaze out the window as she wondered just what the future had in store for her, she didn't regret leaving Quahog or her family, but a small part would miss Brian and Stewie. Hopefully she would meet them again.

* * *

**A/n:** Well here's the latest chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it and were looking forward to it and for future chapters. I'm surprised at just how well this story is doing and I have you all to thank.

**Freedom stats: 3536 views, 13 reviews, 32 Fav's, and 40 Alerts.**

Once gain thank you guys so much...and also please don't forget to check out my YouTube Channel(Link on my Profile) where I post various Let's Plays that hopefully you guys enjoy!

**1\. Not a Real Town but i thought it sounded cool**

**2\. Best Drink EVER!...in my opinion lol**


	6. Origin Chapter 1: Alone

A/n: Here's the latest chapter and it is the first Origin Chapter, these will basically depict Ryan's life before he met Meg. I hope you all enjoy it, as a warning these might not be as long as the regular chapters.

**Origin Chapter 1: Alone**

**16 years ago: Unknown Location**

Wind whistled through a Forest that was silent save for the rustling of leaves, deep in the forest a person wearing a black cloak with the hood up walked along a dirt path. The figure kept walking as they ignored their surroundings, in favor of looking at the item held in it's arms.

It was a baby wrapped securely in a dark blue blanket sound asleep, and though it's eyes were closed the figure knew them to be a silvery-yellow. The figure continued on it's travel for several more minutes, until it came to a massive tree that had a large hole carved out of it. Inside the hole resided a small shrine though to what was unclear, the figure approached the shrine and after a moment's hesitating placed the babe on the ground in front of the shrine.

Before standing up the figure grabbed their cloak's hood and pulled it down, revealing a beautiful woman with auburn hair that was cut short and hazel green eyes. The woman smiled tearfully before she placed a kiss on the babe's forehead, making it squirm for a moment. "Goodbye...my son" said the woman before she pulled her hood over her and head and walked away. And though the hood cast her face in shadow, a lone tear was seen sliding down her cheek.

Soon the silence of the forest was broken with cry of an infant.

A/n: Well that's the first origin chapter and i hope you all enjoyed it. Don't Forget to check out my Youtube Channel(Link is in my profile) if you be so kind.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: I apologize for the long wait but here's the latest chapter and I hope you all enjoy reading. **

After a couple of minutes the shower shut off, indicating Ryan was finished with his shower. And sure enough the bathroom door opened up and the auburn-haired teen stepped out drying his hair with a towel, wearing a simple grey pants and loose black shirt. "Bathroom's free if you want to grab a shower" said Ryan moving to his backpack.

Meg shook her head but realizing that he wasn't looking at her, she answered him verbally, "I'm good thanks though" said Meg watching him dig through one of his backpack's pockets. Finally he pulled out a slightly thick book that featured a red-haired girl on the cover with a skeletal monster hovering behind her**(*),** then he placed the book on the chair his backpack was on before returning to the bathroom.

It was when Ryan came back that Meg decided to ask a question that had been bugging her, "How were you able to afford this hotel room?". Ryan seemed surprised she had even brought that up, but answered nonetheless, "I've been saving up money for a long time" was his response before he grabbed his book and made himself comfortable and began reading. Meg narrowed her eyes at him as she found something awfully familiar with that statement, and in a flash Meg knew just what she found so familiar about it.

She had done the same thing...in preparation for leaving Quahog and her family.

* * *

"You ran away from home didn't you" said Meg and though she didn't shout, Ryan still jumped a little before turning his wide eyes to her. A couple of moments passed before his shock subsided, "The same could be said about you" said Ryan gesturing to her backpack. Meg wasn't surprised that he managed to figure that out, as it was practically obvious what she was doing with it.

"That's right I did run away from my horrible family and town" said Meg with a slight waver to her voice, she didn't regret running away from them but a small part of her still wanted her family to love her unconditionally. Ryan heard the waver in her voice and felt a twinge of sympathy passed through him, his foster parent's had been cruel people who wasted no opportunity to make him miserable.

Then he caught the end of her sentence, "Wait town?,What did you mean by that?" asked Ryan his attention on the brunette, his book forgotten. Meg gave a start as she hadn't meant to say that last bit, "It's nothing" said Meg trying to play it off. Ryan narrowed his eyes at her but didn't pressure her further, if Meg didn't want to talk about it then he'd respect her privacy.

After all it's not like he had been entirely forthcoming with her either, so he returned to reading his book. An awkward silence filled the room after that, with both Meg and Ryan trying to ignore it to the best of their ability. Finally Ryan couldn't take it anymore and closed his book with a snap, returning his book to the backpack he then placed it on the floor. Meg watched as he sat in the chair with his arms crossed and eyes closed, "Are you going to sleep in that chair?" she asked him.

"Yes" said Ryan without opening his eyes.

"Why not sleep on the floor then" asked Meg as she couldn't see how anyone could sleep in a chair, "I found the chair is more comfortable than the floor" explained Ryan. "Ok" said Meg with a shrug, if he wanted to sleep in a chair then more power to him. With that she shut the lights off and climbed into the bed, making herself comfortable Meg drifted off into sleep, and never noticed Ryan opening his eyes.

* * *

-**Meanwhile Back At Quahog-**

Neil Goldman stared out his bedroom window deep in thought, though his heart felt like a lead brick in his chest. And why did he feel like that?, well because the girl he loved was gone and would most likely never return to Quahog ever again. Yes Neil knew that Meg had planned to run away for several weeks now, though he had initially tried talking her out of it, he had ultimately helped her.

As much as Neil wanted Meg to stay in Quahog and by extension with him, he agreed that she would have a better life anywhere else then if she didn't leave. And hopefully would find friends who genuinely care about her, which was something she never had back in their school. One thing Neil just didn't understand was why everybody hated Meg, who didn't do anything that would warrant such hostility.

For some reason he was the only friend Meg at the school, something which Meg told him she was very grateful toward him for being. Regardless Meg had decided that she couldn't bear the abuse any longer, asked him for his help. Which after she shot down his protests, basically amounted to him buying her supplies and keeping them hidden at his house. Meg had told him that she couldn't keep them at her house because she didn't trust her Father Peter not to destroy them.

Of course Neil had asked her where she had acquired the money, she just smiled at him and said that 'it was a secret'. When he asked her where she intended to go, Meg just shrugged and replied that she'd just see where the road took her.

Heaving a sigh Neil turned away from his window and slipped into his bed, before falling asleep he had only one thing to say.

"I hope where ever you are Meg that you are happy".

* * *

**-With Meg and Ryan-**

After checking that Meg had truly fallen asleep, Ryan dipped his hand down the front of his shirt and pulled out a necklace. This one was different than the three rod one, as it was shaped like a crescent moon and was a brilliant silver color. He traced the pendant softly as he felt a sense of comfort fill him, Ryan got it on his sixth birthday but to this day he had no idea who gave it to him.

Returning the necklace beneath his shirt Ryan looked over at Meg, and wondered if she would forgive him.

**A/n: Well that's the new chapter and we finally have Neil's cameo, I liked him as I feel like he truly loved Meg. I don't know if he will appear again later but wait and see!. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and asked that you check out my Youtube Channel(Link on my Profile). See ya guys next time!.**

***Wit'ch Fire by James Rollins**


	8. Chapter 8

A/n: I apologize for the long wait for an update, but I had to deal with a lot of things happening. First my basement floored and then I recently acquired Dark Souls 3 and have been enjoying that awesome game. But enough of that let's get back to **Freedom**!

**Chapter 8: A Town Without Meg**

**Quahog, Rhode Island: Griffin Household(The Next Morning)**

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

With a groan Lois awoke to the blare of her alarm clock, letting her know it was time to start a new day. And so she started her morning routine with the first task being waking Peter, which was no small task(pun intended). Once she had done that and made sure he wouldn't fall back asleep, Lois turned to Brian stretching at the foot of the bed.

"Brian would you go wake Stewie and get him dressed?" asked Lois as she gathered clothes for her morning shower, "Yeah I'm on it" said Brian walking out the door without looking at her. Lois looked at Brian oddly for a moment, but decided that it wasn't anything to be worried about and continued what she was doing.

* * *

**-Later-**

Lois placed the final plate on the table with the usual breakfast food on it, scrambled eggs with a couple slices of toast,and bacon. And of course there was also a plate of pancakes stacked on it, though it was mainly for Peter who would -and has- throw a tantrum if he didn't have pancakes.

Soon enough the entire Griffin family was seated eating breakfast, with Chris and Peter attacking their food in such a way you'd think that they hadn't eaten in days. Brian on the other hand was reading the morning paper alternating from drinking his coffee and glaring at the father and son, and he was supposed to be the animal?. Once everybody had finished eating Chris grabbed his backpack and headed off to school, not noticing or caring that Meg wasn't there with him.

Lois placed the last of the dirty dishes in the sink and was about to start washing when she heard Peter groaning about going to work, "Peter if you hurry you're gonna be late for work" she reminded him out of reflex. "But Lois the Brewery is so boring" said Peter with a whine before off-handily continuing "It's not nearly as fun as the time I spent as a Storm Trooper on the Death Star"

* * *

-Cutaway Begins-

"_Now remember #16893475 you are to guard the tractor beam controls and make sure nobody shuts it off" said an Imperial to a trooper who was fatter than the others, and for some reason had glasses on the front of his helmet. "Got it" said Peter giving the man a salute. The Imperial walked off to continue his duties, and Peter started humming the Star Wars theme song. Soon an old man dressed in a brown robe with the hood pulled up, walked up to him._

"_Which way to the Tractor Beam controls?" asked the old man- Obi-Wan Kenobi, Peter pointed down the left hallway. After thanking him the old man hurried down the indicated hallway, Peter tapped his chin for moment as he tried to remember something that was supposed to do. But he came up with a blank, "I'm sure it wasn't anything important" said Peter with a careless shrug._

-Cutaway End-

* * *

"That maybe Peter but you still have to go to work" said Lois firmly, muttering under his breath Peter went to the car with the walk of a man sentenced to the gallows. Rolling her eyes at her husband's childishness Lois started cleaning the dishes, after several minutes of washing she heard somebody clear their throats. Lois looked to her left and noticed that it was Brian, "I'm gonna run some errands and Stewie is coming with me" said Brian with a little frost in his tone.

Lois blinked, before she returned to her dishes, "Ok have fun and be safe you two" said Lois absently. Brian narrowed his eyes at her for a moment before he walked away, Stewie following out to his Prius. Soon they were on the road, "So where are we going?" asked Stewie in his car seat. "The Bank" said Brian, "Meg said in her letter that she had left me something in a safety deposit box. A couple of minutes passed in silence before Stewie asked a question.

"What do you think is inside it?"

"...I don't know"

* * *

-**At James Woods Highschool-**

One of Meg's teachers was reaching the end of his roll call, "Meg Griffin?". The wasn't a response so the teacher looked at his students, "Anyone know where Meg Griffin is?" asked the teacher for the sake of appearance as her didn't care about Meg in the slightest, "Who cares?" said one boy with loud agreements from the others.

"Good point" said the teacher starting the class without any delay.

* * *

-**Quahog Bank**-

Brian and Stewie entered the bank and made their way to the nearest teller, "Can I help you?" asked the woman with a professional smile. Brian slid the key over to her, "I'd like to see the Deposit Box this key belongs to please" said Brian. The woman took the key and after checking something on her computer, she returned the key to Brian. "The deposit boxes are down that hallway and they key belongs to #97" said the woman indicating said hallway with her finger.

With a nod of thanks Brian and Stewie walked down that hallway until they came to the Deposit Boxes, and locating the one they were looking for Brian inserted the key. He hesitated for a moment as he wondered what Meg had left for him, Stewie soon voiced his impatience and so Brian turned the key and opened the Deposit Box to find...

* * *

-Griffin House-

Lois had finished putting clean clothes in Chris' room and was about to walk downstairs to grab the rest of the laundry, when she noticed Meg's door was shut. Normally she would've shrug it off as one of her daughters quirks and move on, but for some reason she found herself standing in front of Meg's room. Lois opened the door and took in the sight of Meg's room being completely empty in silence, for a single moment before the truth sunk in.

"MEG IS GONE!?"

**A/n: Well here's the latest chapter and once again I hope you all enjoy it, And if you did then maybe you wouldn't mind checking out my YouTube Channel where I post various Let's Plays. **

My Channel: channel/UCnF4iH-au-4-An66WvjFTDQ.


End file.
